1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cylinder valves which function to meter the flow of fluid, such as LPG, propane or the like, from a storage container, and more particularly to an improved cylinder valve which functions to retain a positive pressure within the container independent of the operation of the primary flow-metering valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cylinder valves are, of course, known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,328 (U.S. Class 137/614.2) and 4,210,168 (Class 137/454.5) both disclose cylinder valves having a positive pressure-retaining feature.
While such valves are known, it is believed that prior art constructions are unduly complicated and unnecessarily expensive to manufacture.